TN Friday Prompt Fill Week 46
by VioletVision
Summary: Taylor/Wash prompts just beg for sexy humorous moments. I also added Skye/Lucas to one. These prompt fills will be four to fifteen sentences of what it made me think when I read the prompt word from LJ.


**TN Friday Prompt Fill Week 46**

Pairing: Taylor/Wash and one Skye/Lucas

Genre: Ship/Humor

Rating: Nc-17 (for some of them)

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1

Warnings: Some Smut

**Summary:** Taylor/Wash prompts just beg for sexy humorous moments.

**AN:** These prompt fills will be four to fifteen sentences of what it made me think when I read the prompt word. Taylor and Wash prompts as follows:

1. Christmas/Tree/Decorations/Present/Cookies/Longing by LJ - mrs_bree_v_d_k, thanks.

2. Mistletoe/Terminal/Multiverse by LJ - arbiter_01, thank you.

3. Velvet/Ribbon/Wrap/Blanket by LJ – makesometime, I tried to make it hot. :)

4. Orders/Trust/Authority/Sensory by losthaven, good prompts.

**1. A. Christmas/Present****:**

Taylor shook his head no, "I don't see why I have to put on camo green face paint before we get in bed."

Wash finally gave up and decided to be truthful because it was Christmas, "Ok, fine. You see…I've always had this thing for the Grinch."

Taylor opened the container knowing now that it explained a lot and why she gave it to him as a present.

**1.B. Tree/Decorations/Cookies/Longing****:**

Wash flipped her hair to the side, "Taylor, I said no."

Taylor advanced on Wash hoping she would cave, "Come on. You had me dress up as the Grinch, so it's only fair you let me have my turn."

Wash contemplated his request again while peering into his eyes that were filled with longing, "You can't really have a thing for Christmas Trees, so no I'm not stripping naked, letting you paint me green and having you hang decorations from my body while I stand in the middle of the room with my arms out."

Wash turned to leave and Taylor used his last resort, "Not even for real chocolate chip cookies?"

Wash froze in mid-step and closed her eyes in defeat knowing he won, "Ok, fine, but no nipple tassels because you know that's only for Fridays."

**2. Mistletoe/Terminal/Multiverse****:**

Taylor ducked into a dark terminal believing he might be safe from the clones that were stalking him. He closed his eyes for a moment knowing it was the only rest he had since he accidentally stumbled into a portal for a multiverse filled with Wash clones.

A clicking sound caused his eyes to snap open and up to the light that was shining above his head in the darkened terminal. A chill of fear started at this neck and worked its way down his spine as he viewed the mistletoe strategically placed above his head knowing it was another trap.

The lights flickered on in the terminal, and he heard a seductively familiar voice floating toward him from all directions. "You're not getting away from us this time, so you better pace yourself because it's going to be a long day."

The naked clones advanced on Taylor and started removing his clothing, "Ok, but then you send me home."

"Agreed."

**3. Velvet/Ribbon/Wrap/Blanket****:**

Taylor glanced around the secluded cabin he built then back to Wash who was still standing at the door, "Wash, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I told you for Christmas Eve I want to spend the whole day wrapped in heated velvet."

Wash blinked at him innocently then put her hands on her hips starting to appear angry, "You don't like the blanket I bought for you?"

At this point, Taylor had no idea if she was messing with him again or if she meant it, "I aaaaaah…like the blanket. It's great."

Taylor dropped the red wrapper and ribbons to the floor and shook out the blanket that felt as soft as a bunny.

She smiled as if pleased, jerked the blanket away from him and tossed it in front of the fire place, "Good, then you're really going to love his."

Wash untied the long coat she had wrapped around her to reveal she was completely naked except for red nipple tassels that had slender ribbons hanging from them that bounced as she walked to him again.

Taylor's jaw dropped in awe of the view and didn't even mind that she kicked his feet out from under him, so that he landed on the blanket with her on top.

Wash rubbed her heated core over his hardness getting him slick from her body's desire for him, "So Commander, you ready for your real present?"

His only response was a strangled growl of satisfaction as she lowered her body over him sliding every thick inch of him into velvet heat.

**4. Orders/Trust/Authority/Sensory****:**

Taylor opened his Christmas card from Wash expecting the usual well wishes, but was wickedly surprised when it listed orders for him to follow. He immediately left the Christmas party trusting that Wash would be at her housing unit already, and he practically ran to her unit before calming himself just before he walked inside. He was imagining all of the sexual things she might ask him to do to her that would overwhelm his senses.

"Christmas Eve was your day, so today is mine…agreed?" Wash inquired.

Taylor relished the sensual authority that she always exuded when her hands on her slender hips. He remembered the card told him that if he showed up then he was not allowed to talk, but had to follow all of her orders. He shook his head in agreement.

Wash smiled devilishly as she walked up to him and leaned forward to whisper, "Good because Lucas and Skye are here to tell you they are getting married, and that they are going to live OTG, and that they want you to walk her down the aisle, and that you have to dress up as a character from Alice in Wonderland because that's the theme, and that you have to officially allow Lucas into the colony when he is with Skye, and that he got the portal working in the badlands, but it goes to a different multiverse, and that you have to name the next dino discovered Lucket, and that he is returning your medal of honor, but he broke it, and that well…the others Skye wants to tell you herself, so you have to act surprised, but she is going to tell you that she is pregnant and if it is a girl then the baby will be called Bella, but not that Bella."

Electric blue eyes bulged in shock and furry knowing she had trapped him into being in a position where he could not speak his mind. His eyes told her that she owed him big time.

"Don't feel bad, Skye did the same thing to Lucas so that neither of you will try to kill each other oh and that is an order…no killing Lucas."

Taylor followed slowly behind Wash with a wicked smile knowing that she said nothing about hurting him only to not kill him.

Seconds after he entered the room, both men tackled each other and rolled around on the floor punching at each other while smashing wooden tables. Lucas' green as his eyes shirt stuck on one such table and ripped off completely.

Skye tipped her head to the side as she used her plexpad to snap a photo of Lucas' well defined back and torso.

Lucas became even more enraged because Taylor had destroyed something of his, so he ripped at Taylor's tight clingy black shirt till it shredded. It gave Taylor an opportunity to get a better grip on him, and they rolled again into a buttercup kitchen table.

Wash smiled wickedly as her eyes drank in every inch of Taylor's toned chest and arms.

Skye handed Wash a glass of eggnog that was half rum, "You gave him the no killing order?"

Wash sat next to Skye and took a sip as she nodded yes knowing this was going to take a while, "We should have sold tickets."

Skye reached a plate to Wash, "No. I don't like to share…men that is. I don't want anyone paying a ticket to come watch Lucas."

Wash chuckled at Skye's response and it distracted Taylor allowing Lucas to land a solid punch in his ribs.

Skye shook the plate to get Wash's attention because she still didn't notice it was in front of her. "Chocolate chip cookie or a cupcake perhaps?"

Wash watched the black material rip completely off of Taylor's body, "I'll take the rich chocolate."

Skye smiled. "I'll take the sugary cupcake."

Neither woman was talking about the food.

**AN:** Heheheheheheeee I had to have fun with these. Thanks to everyone for the prompts! *smiles* I added shirt ripping to #4 per Emtheunicorn's request. heheheee


End file.
